The field of the present invention is devices for holding a flashlight securely and for also clamping the flashlight with its holder onto a member such as a bicycle handlebar, backpacking frame, etc.
Hand held flashlights of various sizes, shapes, and containing various feature are well known. Contemplated here are such flashlights as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,263; 4,658,336; 4,899,265; 4,656,565; and 4,851,974. It is also well known that bicycles may be equipped with lights for use in night time cycling. It would, therefore, be highly desireable to provide a clamp assembly by which a flashlight could be secured to the handlebars of a bicycle. Such a clamp assembly should be economical to manufacture and be readily adjustable. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly which has an adjustable mounting for a flashlight for use on other support structures where the axis of the tubular support structure is parallel to the axis of the barrel of the flashlight, such as for use in conjunction with a rifle. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly which has the capability of adjusting the angle of the clamp itself with respect both to the support structure and to the flashlight. Such assemblies are described herein.